dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Revenant
There is a tactics page recently created for Revenants. Do we think we should merge the two pages? --MiyuEmi 15:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Currently, there is hundreds of lines of information pending on these Enemy Tactics pages, myself and one of the Admins are currently discussing how we should work it. I myself am adding all the information from the Official Toolset for things like Stats-->Scaling Stats, Skills etc, for all the enemies in-game. I'm discussing with some Official Wikia Staff Members to edit our MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Common.css pages so we can have things like collapsable boxes, text and the sort. Unfortunately I don't believe the Admins have the priviliages to. After we get it all implemented we'll be discussing what information will be going on what pages, and how to have it set up. At the moment, i've just been playing with too-many things at once to get it all done yet. AshleyJames 16:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Wasn't sure what the desired format is as I thought that I'd seen on Broodmother's page that we weren't to add other tactics pages to them. The site is huge though, so I understand it must be a monster to administrate! Here to help if you guys need it. --MiyuEmi 16:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) No Knight support I think it would be prudent to mention that you only get support against the revenant in the redcliffe castle courtyard by opening the gate if you helped defend the village. --Rovole 17:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Healing Revenant I am rather sure that I encountered a Revenant on my first two playthroughs that was able to heal itself with I believe Drain Life. However, none of the Revenants on my last playthrough did this and this page does not mention it either. Am I recalling this wrong or was this some special Revenant? (talk) 11:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Melodramatic Is it just me, or did these guys take a grade school drama course?They just strike me as over-dramatic in their death. Makes me wonder if they're actually dying, if their purpose is to cull the weak. Are they supposed to revive themselves after you're gone, for the next batch of would-be heroes? It's almost like that talent I never use, what's'it... Feign Death. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 00:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Capitalization The word revenant is inconsistent in places on the page - it is sometimes capitalized, sometimes not. This is true for some other pages that have the word, too. I'm wondering if it's worth changing so they're all uniform. The word revenant isn't a proper noun or anything, so technically I don't think it should be capitalized, but I don't know. Thoughts? (edit) I just want to mention, too, that I don't care much either way whether it's capitalized or not. I just thought it should be the same, throughout. (talk) 06:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I edited the page. DA:NAME says not to capitalize creatures. If you see capitalized creature names on other pages, feel free to lowercase them. Cheers! 06:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Just to point out ... Dark blue or dark green on a black background is darned near unreadable and should never be used.